Peter McCain
Peter is a character in Shi No Numa. He is never actually heard, but there are two references to him. One is in an Easter Egg that plays when all of the radios in the initial starting room are turned on. The message is the following: Based on this paragraph, it can be assumed that Peter worked on the apparent "experiment" that are the Nazi Zombies. It can also be assumed that Peter is American because of the speaker of the above paragraph has an American accent. The second is only on the iPhone app, when you open all the areas in the Shi No Numa map "You've opened all the areas, now find the grave" will appear on your screen. Then your knife will be replaced with a shovel (you can still melee attack, only the player can whack the zombies with the shovel) and you must search the map for a wood cross that has Peter written on it. If you stand in front of the cross an icon (similar to the repair barricade icon) will show up that says "dig", and if you click on it a hole will open up and your weapon will be traded for a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Based on new information accessed via the secret terminal in Call of Duty: Black Ops' ''start menu, Peter was, in fact, involved with the creation of the zombies, as he was indeed a part of group 935. The text goes as follows: ''We successfully inserted *Peter* into group 935 as a research assistant based out of Munich. Current location is unknown, but his last transmission suggested he had been transferred from the Der Riese facility to a top secret location known only as Verruckt. Most recent communique indicates that the 935 experiments are barely under control. Attempts to secure all viable group 935 research of element 115 technology have been unsuccessful. We fear that *Peter's* identity has been compromised. Sending in a marine recon unit to extract *Peter* from the asylum before it is too late. Operation leader will be one *Tank Dempsey*. The asylum must be contained at all costs. *Signed Cornelius Pernell* (words with ** have been decoded) The text proving this also specifies why Tank Dempsey is fighting the zombies and why the marines in the map "Zombie Verrückt" are there fighting too. It does not give any information as to why the other 3 characters are fighting with him, or how they got there. recordings indicate that Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai were all experimented on in [[Der Reise] to an extent, possibly their reason for being included in the zombie maps together]. Also if you grenade/knife/shoot Peter's rope enough he will fall, this is a glitch. If you keep shooting at Peter the screen will look like you are downed and the game will restart. This glitch has to be done within the first five minutes. Trivia *The numbers at the beginning of the message are longitude and latitude coordinates for Area 51, and the numbers at the end of the message are the coordinates of the Tunguska event (a powerful explosion that occurred near the Tunguska River, said to be caused by a meteor) in Russia. *The number "115" in the transmission refers to the periodic table of elements. The element is ununpentium and is found in meteors in the Nazi Zombies storyline, such as the one found near the Storage Hut in Shi No Numa. *On the App, the hanging body is no longer there, and the grave having appeared adds evidence to the argument that the hanging man is Peter. *Assuming Peter is the hanging man in Shi No Numa, the corpse can be seen hanging by a parachute cord with his hand missing. This missing hand may be the hand which is still attached to the power switch in Verruckt . *Peters surname name is discovered on a radio in call of the dead Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters